Twisted around her finger
by Drucilla Black
Summary: 11-year-old Sebastian and 13-year-old Blaine have been best friends forever, but will that all change once Sebastian's Father remarries?
1. Best friends

Behind the mask ****

Twisted around her finger

WARNING: This story contains moderate/heavy sexual scenes between minors, and homophobic attitudes. If you don't approve of this stuff, ignored my warning, and got disgusted or insulted by the story, then you have no one to blame except yourself.

NB: This is the prequel to "Behind the mask." It's set 6 years before the events in Cruel Intentions. So in this story, Sebastian and Katherine start out as 11, and Blaine starts out at 13.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Best Friends

"I'm gay."

Sebastian Valmont looked at his best friend, shrugged, then went back to sunbathing on his rubber ring in the pool. He was 11 years old, and very good-looking. He was tall, with a slim build, royal-blue eyes, golden hair, and lightly tanned skin. Most people would've guessed he was at least 14 or 15, because he was wise for his age, and carried himself with a sense of dignity that you would find in an adult, not a child. 

"I noticed that a long time ago, Blaine." He replied calmly as he put on a pair of sunglasses, a strange little smile on his face. 

"Does it affect our friendship?" Blaine Tuttle asked, lighting up a joint of marijuana. He was only 13, but was already making himself a name in the drug business. Like Sebastian, he was good-looking, but in a different way. His hair was once a deep brown, but he had bleached it to a more flaxen tone. He was tall as well, but with a more muscular build, and his eyes were deep shades of green, like emeralds. 

"Is it supposed to?"

"Depends on what your view is on fags."

"Doesn't bother me. You're still my best friend, Blaine, you know that."

"Thanks, 'Bastian."

People often wondered how they could be best friends; after all, they had so little in common. Sebastian went to an expensive Manchester Prep. School, while Blaine went to the local Public School. Sebastian lived with his widowed Father in one of the biggest mansions in the town. Blaine lived in a condo with his Mother, who cared more about her social life than anything else, including her only son. Also, Sebastian wore expensive brand clothing, such as DKNY, while Blaine shopped in bargain bins from The Gap. 

"Guess what?" Sebastian asked, breaking the silence. Blaine took another drag on his joint, then passed it to Sebastian.

"What, 'Bastian?"

"You know how my Father has been dating that lady, Sarah Merteuil, for about a month?"

"Yeah, I know. I think she's a snob."

"They're getting married, at the end of these summer holidays." 

"Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Its good, and its bad, Blaine." Sebastian smiled in a mysterious way, and took a small drag on the intoxicating marijuana. It tasted kind of spicy to him, but left a sweet aftertaste in his mouth.

"Explain to me."

"Well, its good because I'll have a Mother again, and my Father will have some company. But its bad because Sarah has a daughter my age, and she is HOT, but if they marry, it means that I can't perve on her!"

Blaine smirked. He was acquainted with Sarah Merteuil's daughter. Her name was Kathryn, and she was very beautiful, in a very dangerous way.

"Aww…so poor widdle Sebastian won't be able to screw his step-sister."

Sebastian stuck out his tongue and gave Blaine the finger. Blaine just laughed and splashed him, and was splashed back in return. They continued to play fight for awhile, then when they both got bored, Blaine took the joint off Sebastian, who then went back to sunbathing. 

Sebastian closed his eyes, and a vision of Kathryn Merteuil, his soon-to-be stepsister, came into his mind. She was petite, with shoulder-length brown hair, ice-blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and full, pouting lips. Yes, she was very beautiful, but also very dangerous. She could get the most strong-willed people twisted around her finger, and manipulate whomever she wanted. Only Sebastian ever rivalled her in her ability to manipulate people, and her cold heart.

"Hey, Sebastian! Were you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Sebastian opened his eyes. Blaine was snapping his fingers in front of Sebastian impatiently, with a half-amused, half-annoyed smile.

"I wanted to know if I can stay over tonight. Your Dad has gone away for the weekend, and I thought you'd like some company during the holidays."

Sebastian shrugged. "You don't have to ask, you know that you can stay whenever you want. It's not like my Dad really cares. He barely knows I exist."

"Cool. So what do you want to do tonight? We could rent out the Terminator or the Rocky series, or we could go and trash the house next door, or we could just stay up and eat heaps of junk food…"

"I'm afraid you won't be doing anything of the sort, Blaine." Said a familiar voice behind him. Swearing under his breath, Blaine swivelled his head, and came face to face with Kathryn Merteuil, clad in an expensive bikini and sunglasses. Her trademark smirk was plastered onto her pretty face.

"Ka…Kathryn! What are you _doing_ here?" Sebastian demanded.

"This will be my house too in the future. I have every right to be here, and you know that." Kathryn sat on the edge of the pool, allowing her pedicured feet to dangle in the icy water. Even through her sunglasses, the two boys could tell that she was watching them carefully.

"Well, now that I'm here, I think that Blaine should leave so we can be alone. Don't you agree, Sebastian?" Kathryn stated. She ignored the rude gesture that Blaine made towards her. Sebastian sneered.

"Fuck off, Kathryn. This is my house, and Blaine can stay if he wants. Don't go thinking you can manipulate me either. I'm not as stupid as you'd like to believe."

Kathryn removed her sunglasses, and glared at the two boys. _Stay calm_ said the voice in her head. _Sebastian will give in to you over time, and you will soon be rid of that fag he calls his best friend. _It took a lot of effort, but she forced a smile onto her face.

"Have it your way then. I just came by to get a few things so I could stay at a friend's house anyway. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Sebastian." And with that she stood up and walked back into the Valmont mansion.

Silence passed between the two boys for a minute, then it was broken by Blaine.

"Do you think she heard me say that I was gay?"

"Nah! She's always called you a fag because she thinks you're a loser. Anyway, enough about her, lets get back to just relaxing."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Yeah, lets get back to relax…HEY!" Blaine yelled as his rubber ring was tipped over, and he was pushed into the water. Sebastian was laughing hysterically, avoiding Blaine's attempts to duck him under the water. Sputtering water and swearing, Blaine splashed out at him, quickly getting into a humorous mood. Finally, he managed to duck Sebastian, then quickly climbed out of the pool, laughing at the shocked expression on his best friend's face. It felt great to just be a kid for a while, not having to worry about what was going on in your life, just living for and enjoying the juvenile, childish things that made life so much fun. Blaine and Sebastian always cherished these moments, because they both knew that these moments were rare, and would get rarer as they got older. They didn't want to grow up just yet. They just wanted to have fun, like all young boys wanted to.


	2. Pre-marital affairs

Twisted around her finger ****

Twisted around her finger

WARNING: This story contains moderate/heavy sexual scenes between minors, and homophobic attitudes. If you don't approve of this stuff, ignored my warning, and got disgusted or insulted by the story, then you have no one to blame except yourself.

NB: This is the prequel to "Behind the mask." It's set 6 years before the events in Cruel Intentions. So in this story, Sebastian and Katherine start out as 11, and Blaine starts out at 13.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter Two: Pre-marital affairs

Kathryn twirled around slowly in front of the mirror to get a good look at her dress. It was a strapless 'bustier' design that came down to her ankles, with a split up one side, and ice-blue in colour, just like her eyes. For someone so young, she was well developed, with curves and a b-cup bust.

Turning back towards the mirror, she applied lip-gloss to her perky mouth, and silver eyeshadow to her eyes. She was only 11, but she had a sophisticated sense of style, and knew how to wear make-up.

"Are you ready yet, Kathryn?" Said a familiar voice. Kathryn swivelled her head around. Her future stepbrother, Sebastian Valmont was standing at the bathroom door, his trademark smirk plastered on his handsome face. Like her, he was all dressed up. They had a reason for this. Their parents (his Father and her Mother) were getting married today, but neither of them was actually looking forward to this. According to Kathryn, she didn't need a Father, and it was obvious that Sebastian wasn't that keen on her Mother.

"Almost done, Sebastian." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that he was gazing at her with lust in his blue eyes, mentally undressing her. She smirked. _Not much longer _said the voice in her head _And he'll be twisted around your_ _finger, just like all the others._

"Is there something you want, Sebastian?" She asked slyly. She twirled around slowly. "Is it my lips? My breasts? My ass? My legs? Or maybe it's something else that you want?"

Sebastian just stood there, shocked at the sultry words coming out of his future stepsister's mouth. She moved closer towards him, grinding her slender body against his. She leaned into his face, and licked his ear. He didn't respond.

"You know, Sebastian, in 3 hours time, we will be related, and our parents won't approve of you lusting after me. Maybe you should get it out of your system." She whispered, licking his ear again.

"What do you mean by that?" He hissed, glaring at her.

"Quite simple, Sebastian. We can satisfy each other right here, right now. You want me, and I want sexual release. So, it works both ways." 

For a minute, they stood there, staring at each other, bodies pressed close together. Then, Sebastian spoke.

"Fine. But this doesn't go any further than sexual release. No mutual feelings, nothing." 

Kathryn nodded as she turned around, and locked the bathroom door. She didn't care about Sebastian anyway. She just needed the release that she was unable to provide herself with.

Her eyes widened as she felt Sebastian's hand going up her skirt, and into her panties. She bit her tongue when she felt his fingers inside her, pumping slowly at first, then speeding up faster, and faster. He began kissing her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth in time to his fingers pumping inside her. Wave after wave of ecstasy shot through her tiny frame, then she felt his other hand going into her skirt, and pressing something sensitive that put the ecstasy into overload. She muffled her screams in his jacket as she came, soaking his hand and her panties. _God that felt amazing_ said the voice in her head _But_ _don't forget, this was only for your own benefit, nothing else._

"Wow." She muttered as she regained composure. She then noticed that he was standing there impatiently.

"What about me, Kathryn?" He demanded, indicating the obvious bulge in his pants. She smirked, running her fingers lightly up and down the bulge, enjoying his reaction.

"Maybe later. We have to get ready for the wedding, you know." She yanked off her soaking wet panties, carelessly tossing them on the floor. He scowled, and she started laughing.

"I'm kidding, Sebastian. Can't you take a joke, or are you as sour as your Father?" She unzipped his pants in one swift motion, pulled out what was causing the bulge in his pants, and started stroking it in fast, light motions. He clenched his teeth to prevent his moans from coming out. If anyone heard them, they would be dead. He screwed his eyes shut as he came, the milky-white liquid spraying across the room, and hitting the mirror in front of them.

For a moment, they just stood there; the realisation of what they had just done together was sinking in. She looked at him. He looked at her. 

"Sebastian." She hissed, breaking the silence. "As from now, none of this EVER happened. Do you hear me? It NEVER took place."

Sebastian nodded as a mixture of feelings coursed through him.

"Alright then, Kathryn. This never took place." He fixed up his clothes, and unlocked the door. He felt calm, and surprisingly, a little amused. _I made her lose her composure_ He thought with a smirk _and it's pissed her off too_. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, a hint of a smirk on his handsome face. He turned his back on her, and started to make his way out the bathroom.

"Sebastian?"

"What, Kathryn? Still embarrassed that I made you lose composure?" He smirked again. She narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Fuck you! I was just going to say that if what we just did EVER leaves this room, I will hunt you down, and I will make sure that you die a VERY slow, painful, death."

There was something in her voice that sent shivers down his spine, and as he left the room, Sebastian knew that he would never be quite the same person again. He tried to shrug off this feeling and concentrated on what he would be doing after the wedding. Going to the football and the movies with his best friend, Blaine Tuttle. Just the two of them. He smiled as he got to thinking of good memories that involved Blaine. God, the guy was like a brother to him. He had no idea what he would do without Blaine.

Meanwhile, Kathryn was still in the room, fixing herself up again. Suddenly, she started laughing. Her petite, slender body shook with laughter, and tears were streaming out of her eyes.

"I can't believe it was so simple." She said to herself, still laughing. "Now he thinks there's something between us. Ooh, this is too easy. Before long, I'll have him twisted around my finger, just like I did with Peter, and all the other boys, and I'll be rid of that stupid faggot, Blaine Tuttle."

Still giggling, she slipped on a fresh pair of panties, then left the bathroom. Sebastian had absolutely no idea what this cold-hearted little vixen had in store for him or for his best friend.


	3. Losing the battle

Twisted around her finger ****

Twisted Around her finger

WARNING: This story contains moderate/heavy sexual scenes between minors, and homphobic attitudes. If you don't approve of this stuff, ignored my warning, and got disgusted/insulted by this story, then you have no one to blame except yourself.

NB: This is the prequel to "Behind the mask." It's set 6 years before the events in cruel intentions. So in this story, Sebastian and Kathryn start out as 11, and Blaine starts out as 13.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter Three: Losing the battle

Tiffani Merteuil and Edward Valmont had now been married for three years. Their marriage was more for business reasons than anything else. They got along okay, but there was no love in the marriage. They hadn't 'made love' in over a year, or slept in the same bed. 

Plus, according to Tiffani's 'angelic' daughter, 14-year-old Kathryn; Edward was 'diddling' their Vietnamese maid, or was it Phillipino maid? Tiffani wasn't sure, and didn't really care anyway. She didn't love Edward, she only liked him. That was more than she could say for his son, 14-year-old Sebastian Valmont. Really, the boy had no class, always socialising with working class teens instead of the lovely young gentlemen at his expensive school…

Meanwhile, Sebastian was at his best friend, Blaine Tuttle's house. There was a big party going on for Blaine's 16th Birthday, and he was having the time of his life, dancing with heaps of cute girls, smoking marijuana, and drinking. Now he was taking a rest, sitting on a chair near the snack table. It was just a pity that his stepsister had to show up. There she was right now. Dancing close with an unfamiliar guy, her slender body grinding against his. God, the sight was making him so HOT. How he longed to be the one grinding against her. As he stared at the two, his memories of an intimate moment between himself and Kathryn came flooding back. Just before their parents married…

****

Her beautiful body was pressed close to his as his long fingers found their way into her panties, then into a more intimate place. Tight, warm, and wet. He remembered his fingers thrusting inside her, her mouth pressed against his, moaning softly the whole time, their tongues thrusting into each other's mouths. Then, her orgasm, her whole body going stiff, and his fingers being squeezed. Her juices soaking her underwear, and his hand. Then, his turn. Her slender hand wrapped around him, moving in light, fluid motions. Fingernails lightly running over the swollen flesh… 

That was how Sebastian could remember their most intimate moment. He sighed, remembering how indifferent she acted towards after the moment. Like he didn't exist. Ever since the day he met her, he had felt something about Kathryn that he had never felt for any other girl. His stomach would flip-flop, like he was going to be sick, and his heart would ache. He knew why, though. It was because he had fallen in love with her. Kathryn was the first that he truly loved. But just what made her stand out from other girls? Was it her striking beauty? Her penetrating stare? Her ice-cold yet charismatic personality? Or was it the fact that she was the one person who could rival him in manipulation and seduction?

"Hey, 'Bastian. What are you staring at?"

Sebastian jumped in shock. He started laughing when he realised that it was only Blaine. The 16-year-old grinned at the younger boy, a strangely faraway look in his green eyes. 

"You haven't answered my question yet." Sebastian just shrugged, and motioned towards Kathryn, who was still dancing with the unfamiliar guy. Blaine arched a dark eyebrow, which contrasted strangely with his bleached hair. _How did Kathryn get here?_ He wondered_. I sure as hell didn't invite the little slut_.

"Still thinking about that 'moment' with her, eh?"

"Haven't forgotten it, Blaine." 

Blaine folded his arms silently. His eyes were on Sebastian. He sighed unhappily. _I wonder… _he thought. _No, get rid of that idea _said the other voice in his head. _Sebastian is your best friend. You KNOW that he doesn't fancy guys, and your chances with him are nil. Besides, he loves Kathryn._

"So, Blaine, see anything you fancy?" Sebastian asked, a smirk plastered on his face. Blaine smirked too.

"That brunet guy in the see-through top looks inviting, and I happen to know that he's gay, and single."

Sebastian started laughing. That was what he really liked about Blaine. He spoke his mind, and didn't care what anyone thought of his opinion.

"Well, 'Bastian. You can sit and stare at Kathryn all night if you want, but I am going to try the moves on that hot guy." And with that, Blaine started making his way towards the guy he fancied. Sebastian still just sat there, his gaze fixed on Kathryn. Her head swivelled in his direction, and their eyes met, royal blue and ice blue. A cheeky smirk appeared on her face, and she beckoned towards him. He got up and strode towards her, plastering a smirk on his face.

"Dance with me, Sebastian." It was a statement, not a question.

"Why should I, Kathryn?" He asked, his smirk never fading. She grabbed the front of his Calvin Klein shirt, pulling him closer to her slender body. He stifled a moan. 

"I know you've been staring at me all night, but I knew you'd never ask me to dance, so **I'm** asking **you** to dance with me." She whispered hotly in his ear.

"OK then, I'll give you the privilege of dancing with me, if only for a few minutes." Sebastian replied, his smirk still plastered on his face. Kathryn rolled her eyes. _God, he can be a pain in the ass_ she thought. _But I can tell that he's giving in to me more and more by the day_.

They then wrapped their arms around each other's waists and began dancing, their slender bodies grinding against each other. Sebastian's eyes widened when their groins touched, and so did Kathryn's, only her reaction was less noticeable. Strange tingling sensations shot through their bodies, and they both stifled the moans of pleasure that were threatening to escape them. Out of the corner of her eye, Kathryn noticed Blaine dancing closely with an unfamiliar guy, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. 

_My_ _God that is so disgusting_ she thought _WHY does Sebastian like that fag, anyway?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian's voice.

"What did you say?" She asked confusedly. He raised a golden eyebrow.

"I wanted to know how you heard about Blaine's party, and why you came?" He replied. Kathryn gave him that little superior smirk that he loved to hate. 

"I have my ways, Sebastian! I have my ways." He scowled as she said this, and her smirk got bigger. _God, I love pissing him off _She thought. _It's so much fun to make a Valmont man lose his cool._

"Kathryn, I was thinking…"

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Do you remember that 'event' we had together, you know, just before our parent's wedding?"

Kathryn narrowed her eyes in anger, took a step back from Sebastian, raised her left hand, and slapped him across the face. Hard. Sebastian staggered backwards in surprise, holding his sore cheek. Kathryn reached out to grab his shirt collar, and pulled their faces close.

"So sorry, my hand slipped!" She said sarcastically. He glared at her.

"You dumb bitch! What the fuck was that for?" He growled. She pulled him closer to her.

"In case you don't remember, Sebastian," She hissed "I said right after out 'incident' that we were to act as if nothing ever happened."

"Well maybe its easy for you to do so, Kathryn, but I can't get that image out of my mind!". Kathryn raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Are you really so weak that you can't forget an incident that happened nearly three years ago and lasted only 5 minutes?" She was trying not to laugh. _He's not as hard as he appears_ said the voice in her head.

"It was an eternity to me, and I know that you've thought about it very often, and you can't deny that." Sebastian whispered, his smirk returning. He then removed Kathryn's hands from his shirt, and began walking upstairs to the bathroom. Shocked and confused, Kathryn ran after him, and followed him into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned around to face him.

"What do you mean by 'I know you've thought about it very often?'" She demanded. He laughed mockingly, and brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"I've seen you touching yourself in the bathroom, and in your bedroom, moaning 'Oh, Sebastian' over and over. And I've heard you calling my name when you orgasm, on more than one occasion." 

Kathryn's dropped open in shock. For once, she was lost for words. Yes, she **did** think about him when she pleasured herself, she couldn't help it, and sometimes when other guys were pleasuring her, it took all her willpower not to scream his name.

"You fucking pervert!" She snapped. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my dear Kathryn, maybe you should learn to be a little more **discreet** when pleasuring yourself!" He started laughing, then stopped when he noticed a strange glint in his stepsister's eyes. The room went completley silent. It was Kathryn who broke the silence.

"Tell me, Sebastian. Do you think about me when you jack off, or when you're with other girls?" She asked seductively. Sebastian gasped, then pulled himself together.

"Sometimes I do." He replied calmly. She smirked at him. He returned it. She came closer towards him, and began unbuttoning her shirt. Sebastian's eyes widened. He had seen her without a shirt on before, but this was more…**erotic**. Still smirking, she tossed her shirt on the floor, and removed her black, silk bra. Kathryn now stood in front of him, topless.

"Touch me." She purred, putting his hands on her breasts. They were larger than he thought, just slightly larger than his hands that cupped them.

"Why should I?" He demanded. She smiled dangerously.

"Because I know you've wanted to do this ever since our parents married. So do it." He nodded, and began massaging her breasts. She moaned softly, and unbuttoned his shirt, allowing it to slip to the floor. 

"Take off your…Ooh…Oh, GOD! Take off your shoes, Sebastian." She moaned. He obliged, and kicked them off. Her nimble hands unzipped his jeans, slid them down his legs, and onto the floor. Inbetween her moans, she caught sight of the obvious bulge in his boxers, and smirked. Kathryn then pulled him in for a tongue-wrestle, while at the same time kicking off her shoes, and her skin-tight jeans. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and began grinding her lower body into his.

"Your…oh yesss! Your turn, Sebastian." She said, removing her legs. He stood there patiently. Smirking, Kathryn pulled down his boxers. Her eyes widened at his size.

"Well that rules out ever teasing you about this." She giggled, then began stroking him. Her motions, unlike their last moment, were slow and her hand was wrapped around him so tight that it hurt, but in a strangely pleasurable way. Thanks to her experience with other guys, his climax was fast and fierce, sending a beautifully painful high through his body. Once it was over, he noticed that she was standing completely naked in front of him, covered in a light sheen of sweat, and bathed in the room's light. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Are you going to get to work, Sebastian, or do I have to find another guy?" She demanded, grinding her body against his. He got the message, and began thrusting his fingers into her, while still massaging her breasts. She moaned and gasped in pleasure as he worked his magic on her. God, he was even better now that he was more experienced. Her climax, like his, was fast and fierce. When she came down from her high, he was standing there, but his boxers were back on.

"Kathryn?" 

"What is it?" Her voice was crisp. He shrugged casually.

"Do you want to do this again another time?" He asked. His voice was casual, but there was no mistaking that glint of hope in his royal-blue eyes. Kathryn raised her dark eyebrows as she dressed herself, and did her best not to look like she had just finished experiencing a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Let me see…" Her voice trailed off as she buttoned her shirt and did her hair with a brush that she had found in the bathroom sink. 

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer!" He said impatiently. Kathryn smirked, then kissed him, allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth, and massage his tongue.

"Maybe we will, and maybe we won't." She said sweetly. She then opened the door, and walked back out to the party, looking for another guy to dance with.

Sebastian just stood there, confused. Then a smile crept over his face as her words echoed in his mind. _Maybe we will, and maybe we won't. _His smile got bigger. _So that means I have a chance_ he thought as he left the bathroom, and strode downstairs to the party. He could see Kathryn, dancing with another unfamiliar guy. Sebastian swore that Kathryn winked at him as he walked past. Their eyes met, and Kathryn smiled. She beckoned for him to come closer. He did, but Kathryn's other guy didn't notice.

"Meet me in my room at midnight if you're in the mood." She whispered. Sebastian raised his eyebrows, and went off to search for Blaine. He found him in the corner of the room, chatting to the guy that he had been after the whole night. The guy smiled and waved at Sebastian, and so did Blaine.

"Sebastian." He said, grinning. "This is Nicolas Impala. Nicolas, this is my best friend, Sebastian Valmont."

Sebastian liked Nicolas instantly. He reminded him of Blaine, only a little less outgoing. Before long, they were all chatting like old friends. Well, he and Blaine **were** old friends, but he was chatting with Nicolas like an old friend.

"So, Sebastian. Where have you been for the last half-hour?" Blaine asked curiously, running a hand through his bleached hair. A smirk crept across Sebastian's face.

"With Kathryn." Blaine's eyes widened. 

"And just **what** were you and Kathryn doing?" Sebastian's smirk increased its size.

"Ooh! Now wouldn't **you** like to know?" He answered with a laugh. "Now if you'll excuse me, guys, I should be going, and I'll see you tomorrow, right Blaine?"

Blaine nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for coming, 'Bastian. And thanks for the present, I love it."

"Anything for my best friend." Sebastian returned the hug, and waved to Nicolas. Then he turned on his heel and walked out into the night, eager to get home and eager for a little 'fun' with his minx of a stepsister, Kathryn Merteuil.

Meanwhile, Kathryn was still living it up at the party, an evil smile on her pretty face.

"Ooh, Sebastian!" She whispered. "Bit by bit, you're losing the fight. I'll have you twisted around my finger before we're 15, just like all the other guys, and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it." 

Kathryn giggled impishly at this thought. Sebastian was a challenge to manipulate, but she loved challenges, and she knew that she was winning the battle against him. His strength was just about gone. Their intimate moment in the bathroom tonight had been the ultimate cliché. Now it was only a matter of time…

__ ****


	4. Love, lies and a broken heart for the Ne...

Twisted Around her finger 

WARNING: This story contains moderate/heavy sexual scenes between minors, and homphobic attitudes. If you don't approve of this stuff, ignored my warning, and got disgusted/insulted by this story, then you have no one to blame except yourself. 

NB: This is the prequel to "Behind the mask." It's set 6 years before the events in cruel intentions. So in this story, Sebastian and Kathryn start out as 11, and Blaine starts out as 13. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- 

Chapter Four: Love, lies, and a broken heart for the New Year 

"So, Blaine, what are you doing for New Years Eve?" Sebastian asked sleepily. It was December 30^th, Friday afternoon, and the two best friends were hanging out at Sebastian's house. Even though it was winter, the weather was very warm, and actually a bit humid. 

Blaine, who was lying on the Sebastian's couch, opened his eyes and stubbed out the cigarette he had been smoking into a nearby ashtray. 

"Don't know, 'Bastian. I think I'll go to the big Rave party in the city with Nicolas, and if I'm lucky, I might get some." He grinned cheekily at Sebastian, revealing nice straight teeth, off-white from years of smoking. Sebastian returned the smile. His teeth were similar to Blaine's, only in better condition. 

"Mind if I tag along for the night? I don't want to be stuck here." 

"Do whatever you want. It's your life." 

Sebastian nodded, then accepted the cigarette that Blaine offered him. His thoughts were a million miles away, focused on his stepsister, Kathryn Merteuil. They had an unusual relationship. He loved her, not as a sister, but as a lover, a girlfriend. Kathryn was not one for showing her feelings, but he knew that he meant something to her. Why else would she call his name when she orgasmed? Even when he wasn't around? 

"Sebastian! Are you in here?" 

The two teenage boys sat up with a jolt. They could hear the fast click-clacks of high-heeled shoes coming towards Sebastian's room. Then, the door opened, and there stood Kathryn Merteuil, her arrogant trademark smirk on her pretty face. Sebastian returned the smirk, while Blaine ignored her presence. 

"What do you want, Kathryn?" Sebastian asked impatiently. "If you want money, I'm not going to lend you any. You have enough already." 

Kathryn raised her eyebrows, and put her small hands on her slim waist. "Actually, my dear brother" She replied sardonically "I just came to tell you that my gold-digging whore of a Mother, and your impotent, alcoholic Father are leaving for Spain tonight on another of their business conferences. They won't be back until mid-January. I thought you'd like to know." 

This came as no surprise to Sebastian. Their parents were rarely at home, due to their jobs. In fact, 10 out of 12 months in a year, their parents were in some other country, on a business conference. Kathryn and Sebastian didn't mind, as this gave them more freedom than other teenagers had. Besides, even when their parents were at home, they didn't care what Kathryn and Sebastian did, as long as it didn't bring down their family names. 

"Fine. Is that all?" 

"Pretty much, unless you wanted head with that." Kathryn laughed sarcastically, and Sebastian joined her. They were more alike than they really thought. 

Then, without another word, Kathryn left. For a moment, Blaine and Sebastian sat there in a comfortable silence. It was Blaine who broke the silence. 

"What you see in her, I'll never understand." Sebastian gave a small laugh. 

"That's because you're a fag, Blaine." 

"Touche, Sebastian! Touche!" 

For the rest of the afternoon, and the rest of the night, they just hung around the house, eating pizza, swimming in the pool until 8pm,and watching their favourite movies. To Sebastian and Blaine's surprise, Kathryn never attempted to ruin their night, and had politely, yes POLITELY refused their invitation to watch 'Stand by me' with them, even though it was one of her favourite movies. 

However, the peacefulness was interrupted at exactly 11:35pm that night. Sebastian and Blaine were in the middle of watching 'Pulp Fiction', when Kathryn entered the room, clad in a translucent ice-blue nightie that left very little to the imagination. Blaine turned his head briefly from the TV screen when she entered the room, but lost interest very quickly. However, Sebastian was a different story altogether. He stifled an aroused gasp, and did his best to ignore the hot, tingling feeling in his groin. Kathryn smiled when she noticed his flushed face. 

"I heard that you two are going to the big rave party on New Year's Eve." It was a statement, not a question. 

"What's it to you, Kathryn?" Blaine sneered, lighting up a Malboro cigarette. His 7^th one that day. Kathryn's smile didn't get any smaller. 

"I was thinking about going along with both of you. After all, you aren't the only ones who like to party hard." Her voice was surprisingly friendly. Neither Blaine nor Sebastian noticed the hint of danger in it. 

Sebastian just looked at her for a long time without saying anything. Then he spoke, and it wasn't quite what Kathryn had expected to hear. 

"Fine. You can come with us, but don't fuck up the night for us or anyone else, unless you want the shit beaten out of you by the gang of dykes that are always there." 

Kathryn shrugged. She was well acquainted with these 'dykes,' and she knew that no harm would come to her from them. Like most people she knew, the dykes were all twisted around her finger, willing to do almost anything for her, in return for even the tiniest smile or compliment. 

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep now. I have a lot of shopping to do with Mother's credit cards tomorrow. I'll see you both tomorrow right on 7:30pm." 

She gave them both a small wave, and in return received a wave from Sebastian, and a curt nod from Blaine. As she closed Sebastian's door, her friendly smile was replaced by a cruel smirk. 

"Tomorrow night, Sebastian. Tomorrow night, victory will be mine..." She whispered softly. 

The next evening, just before 7:30pm, Sebastian, Kathryn, and Blaine were all in Blaine's new Ferrari (which he had bought with his drug and rent-boy money), on their way to the rave party in the city, which was a half-hour drive away. This wasn't the first rave party for any of them. Blaine was famous for the rave parties he threw every year, while Kathryn and Sebastian were always at the latest party, regardless of wether or not they had been invited. 

Before long, Blaine was dancing close with his boyfriend, Nicolas Impala. He sighed at the feeling of Nicolas' warm mouth against his. But even though he returned the kiss, Blaine was trying to think of the gentlest way to tell Nicolas that it was over. He liked Nicolas a lot, but only as a friend, nothing more. In reality, the object of Blaine's love and desire was the cunning, beautiful, and completely untouchable Sebastian Valmont, his long-time best friend. But he knew that Sebastian would never return his affections. After all, Sebastian was a true-blue Casanova, with the female race at his feet, and a ravishing appetite for sex with all the beautiful girls he could lay his hands on. There was no way that he would give up all of that for a regular fuck with a homosexual drug-dealer, even if that dealer happened to be his best friend. 

"Hey! Earth to Blaine! Are you listening to me?" Nicolas demanded, snapping his fingers in front of Blaine's face. Blaine blinked his green eyes twice, then looked at Nicolas. 

"What's wrong, Nic?" he asked uncertainly. Nicolas raised his dark eyebrows. 

"You don't love me, do you, Blaine?" He demanded. To Blaine's surprise, there was no trace of anger in his voice. 

"N...No, I don't love you, Nicolas. I'm sorry." Blaine confessed, looking at the ground. Nicolas tilted Blaine's head so they were looking directly into each other's eyes. 

"That's okay, Blaine. I don't love you either, but I do like you as a friend." Blaine scanned Nicolas' eyes, and found honesty and sincerity in them. 

"That's a relief." 

"However, Blaine. There is one question I need you to answer for me." 

"What is it, Nicolas?" 

"I know that you're in love with someone else. Just who is this other person that has stolen your heart?" 

Blaine looked straight into Nicolas' eyes, and cleared his throat. 

"It's my best friend, Sebastian Valmont." 

"Have you told him how you feel?" 

"I'm scared shitless. He might bash the shit out of me if he ever knew I had the hots for him." 

"Do you know that for a fact?" Nicolas' voice was steady and reasonable, and it soothed Blaine's worried nerves. He shook his head. 

"Sebastian is a pretty hard person to understand. He's so complex." 

"Well, I think you should just work up your courage tonight, and tell him exactly how you feel about him. I mean, he didn't reject you when he found out you were gay, so I don't think he'll reject you if he knew you liked him as more than a friend." 

"Thanks heaps, Nicolas. I'm going to definitely tell him tonight. It's now or never. Wish me luck." 

"You don't need it, Blaine, but good luck anyway." Nicolas replied, giving him a quick, friendly hug. Blaine enthusiastically returned the hug, then disappeared from Nicolas' sight into the huge party crowd, looking for Sebastian. 

Meanwhile, Sebastian was amid the crowd, dancing sexily with a tall redhead in a mini-skirt and see-through boob tube, her modesty protected only by the decoration of diamante studs in certain places on the front. He couldn't remember her name, and he didn't care what it was anyway. He just wanted to get his mind off the sight he had seen nearly an hour ago. Kathryn, his beloved Kathryn, dirty dancing with a handsome brunet. They seemed so perfect together. Kathryn, and the handsome stranger. Angrily, Sebastian ground his teeth together. He was so jealous of that handsome stranger, he could practically feel his blood boiling, and steam coming out of his ears. Maybe some drugs would take his mind off the image. He grinned. Yes! Drugs, beautiful drugs! Eccy, LSD, angel dust, smack. Anyone of those would do. Now all he had to do was find one of the regular drug dealers outside of the rave-house. 

"Excuse me, gorgeous." He said sweetly to the girl he was dancing with. She swivelled her head, a smile on her full lips. She was very pretty, but lacked the striking beauty that his beloved Kathryn possessed. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm thinking about going outside for a little something. Care to join me?" She girl raised her eyebrows amusedly. 

"No thanks, sweetie. I'm still on a trip from the acid I did a few hours ago. Cya." 

Sebastian nodded curtly, and slowly made his way through the dense, sweaty crowd of dancers. Finally, he found the door, and slipped outside, looking for the nearest drug-dealer. 

Meanwhile, Kathryn was still dancing with the handsome brunet guy, Ian, but she was getting bored very quickly. All he wanted to talk about was himself. This was fine at first, but after 15 straight minutes of hearing the story of his life, Kathryn was bored, frustrated, and in dire need of some angel dust. 

"I'm going outside for a breather, Ian." She smiled politely. "But I'll be back in a sec." 

On her way out, Kathryn checked her luminous watch. 11pm. Only one more hour to the New Year. She smiled. Tonight would bet the night that she could celebrate her victory over Sebastian. Just one more push, and he would become another pawn in her game, another worthless being that, after a long battle, would be twisted around her finger, and on his knees willing to do anything for her at the drop of a hat. 

Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of being lost in a crowd of drugged dancers, Kathryn found her way out of the rave-house, and into the night. She could see someone ahead of her. Male, tall, with curly golden hair. Maybe it was Sebastian, looking for some drugs, like she was. 

"Hey!" She yelled at the figure. He turned in surprise, and to her delight, it was Sebastian. He waved. 

"What are you doing out here, Kathryn?" He asked. She didn't miss a beat. 

"Looking for drugs. What about you?" She asked sweetly. He just smiled and tapped his nose. 

"Maybe we should look together then." Kathryn propositioned. Sebastian obliged, but was confused as to why she was being so friendly, and was willing to actually spend more than 10 minutes in his company. 

After awhile, they were still looking, but hadn't found a drug dealer. Now they were both getting frustrated. 

"How the hell are we expected to get any fucking drugs in this shithole of a city when the drug-dealers don't make themselves visible?" Kathryn demanded angrily after awhile. Sebastian sighed. Now Kathryn was starting to sound like her regular self. 

"Anyway, Sebastian, lets head back to the rave. I need to tell you something anyway." 

It was 11:45pm when Blaine finally found the exit of the rave-house. He had searched every inch of it, and had not found Sebastian, so it was only natural to assume that he was outside, looking for some drugs, or screwing an anonymous girl's brains out. The mere thought of Sebastian with another girl made his heart ache and his blood boil. It had to be him and Sebastian, not Sebastian and some stupid girl. 

Sebastian was sitting on a bench just outside the rave house. Kathryn was sitting next to him, studying her perfectly manicured nails. The air was thick with silence. Finally, Kathryn spoke up. 

"I guess you're wondering what it is that I have to tell you." Her voice was surprisingly tender, with no hint of danger or malice. She smiled at him in a friendly fashion, then looked at her watch. 11:50. There was no time to lose. 

"I sure have, Kathryn." 

"Fine, do you really want to know what I have to tell you?" She asked carefully, looking straight into his blue eyes. He nodded without hesitation. Kathryn paused for a moment to add suspension and took a deep breath, never looking away from him. 

"I love you Sebastian, and not as a brother. I've felt this way for as long as I can remember, but it was only tonight that I finally managed to work up the courage to tell you how I really felt about you." 

For a moment, Sebastian was dumbstruck. Did she just say she LOVES me? Then his shocked expression was replaced with a broad grin, and tears of joy. 

"Kathryn, I love you too. I've loved you practically from the day I met you." Kathryn beamed and wrapped her arms around him. He moved closer towards her, and they shared the longest, most passionate kiss they would ever experience. Kathryn moaned softly into the kiss, and moved herself onto his lap, grinding her lower body against his, causing them both to moan... 

That's right, Sebastian. Give in to sweet temptation. Now, you're all mine. My brand new plaything. Ooh, it took a long time for this to happen, but now I can celebrate my victory over you! 

Blaine ran outside, looking for Sebastian. It was now 11:59. One minute to midnight. 

"Sebastian!" He yelled, a big smile on his face. He knew that there was now only one solution. Sebastian had to know of his feelings. It was now or never. 

"Sebastian, where are you?" He yelled. "I need to..." Blaine stopped dead in his tracks. He could see Sebastian on a bench, only a few metres away from the rave-house. But that wasn't what had stunned him. It was the fact that Sebastian wasn't the only person on that bench. Under the lights of the outside of the rave-house, he could clearly see that the other person with him was a girl, and he was lying fully clothed on top of her on the bench. Her slender legs were wrapped around his waist, and she was giggling and moaning. 

"I love you sooo much, my darling Sebastian." Said the girl, catching his mouth in a deep kiss. 

"I love you too, my beloved Kathryn." He replied. 

That was too much for Blaine. He fell in a crumpled heap on the ground, sobbing his heart out. A pain surged through his chest just as the fireworks and alarms went off all through the city to welcome in a new year of love and happiness for Sebastian, but a year of misery, depression, and loneliness for Blaine, and he knew that the pain he was feeling was of his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. The one boy he truly love, and that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, had been lost forever to the black magic and manipulative ways of the beautiful, seductive, and cold-hearted Kathryn Merteuil. 


End file.
